


don’t know what you do to me

by stranglis



Series: puppy training [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Diapers, Hybrids, M/M, Omorashi, Undernegotiated Kink, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 06:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranglis/pseuds/stranglis
Summary: Chanyeol attempts to make good on the threat he made.





	don’t know what you do to me

**Author's Note:**

> so i’m back 
> 
> i have a tendency to write a bit. humourously? and that came out a bit in this i think, and didn’t so much in the first part so i apologize for the inconsistency 
> 
> this is my first time ever writing smth like this (diapers) in all honestly and it’s actually an area of water sports that i’m not super familiar with n i think that is obvious too :( but i wanted to try? so sorry if i didn’t do this much justice

Chanyeol liked to think that he was patient and reasonable, and that he and Baekhyun were taking things slowly. 

Which was exactly why he found himself stopping in the hygiene aisles of the grocery store during his weekly Sunday trip, looking at adult-sized diapers for his hybrid boyfriend to wear as a possible part of said boyfriend’s piss kink, despite having never seriously talked about it. 

He thought that he vaguely remembered Baekhyun positively reacting to the notion, although he wasn’t certain - he had threatened to put the hybrid in diapers after Baekhyun had started accidentally pissing on the floor of the apartment, and Baekhyun had whimpered at the mention. At the time, Chanyeol was angry, and he had taken Baekhyun’s reaction as shame, but when he thought back about it, he thought that maybe, possibly, he could have actually been turned on by the idea, instead. 

But they hadn’t actually talked about anything, really - after Chanyeol had discovered Baekhyun’s kink, and after he made Baekhyun come by dirty-talking about it, the two hadn’t really brought it up. Chanyeol had tried - he was Baekhyun’s owner, he was supposed to be the responsible one, so he had tried to engage Baekhyun in positive discussion, but then again, Chanyeol was also kind of tactless, so maybe saying, “So, about your piss kink...” wasn’t quite the right way to get Baekhyun talking. Baekhyun had actually turned bright red and rolled over, facing away from Chanyeol, and Chanyeol had laughed awkwardly and then gone to get them a wet towel and a change of clothes. 

But Chanyeol wasn’t totally opposed to Baekhyun’s kink. He had, in the heat of the moment, found it pretty sexy, apparently, since the idea brought him to orgasm. He was just awkward, and he felt a bit weird and ashamed about bringing something so out of the ordinary into their sex life. 

So he found himself in front of the diapers based on nothing, really, but his own speculation and interest. He couldn’t really admit it to himself on the surface, but deep down, he knew it was his own depravity that brought him there. Chanyeol was the one who found the idea sexy. He had no idea if Baekhyun was actually interested in the concept, but the more he thought of his tiny puppy in a diaper, looking sweet and innocent, but knowing that the reason the hybrid would be wearing it was purely sin, was so unbelievably sexy to Chanyeol. 

He scanned the aisle, looking for something that didn’t scream “I am buying diapers for an adult because I personally need diapers”. That would be embarrassing. He actually found diapers specifically for house training hybrids, like dogs like Baekhyun who had trouble controlling their bladders at times. While they were aimed at young hybrids, puppies, Baekhyun’s small stature would probably easily fit into a larger size. And so Chanyeol snatched up a bag of diapers for hybrids so that he and his boyfriend could engage in a piss kink, and he confidently walked to the self-checkout machine so as to not have to interact with another person while buying such an embarrassing item. While no one could possibly assume his purpose, he knew that if given the chance to fuck up, he probably would, and so if he talked to a cashier, he would probably say something stupid and probably have to move to a new country. 

He left the grocery store having intended to buy groceries for an entire week, but only having bought diapers. On the way back to his apartment he stopped by the gas station in shame, buying overpriced milk, eggs, and a bag of Doritos, to at least look like he had bought something useful. He wasn’t planning on showing Baekhyun his impulse purchase yet, and so he had to act like he had bought at least one food item. 

When he got home, Baekhyun was glued to the television, like always. Chanyeol had only been gone for about half an hour, not nearly long enough for Baekhyun’s puppy side to take over and tackle him at the door in excitement, so Chanyeol had the chance to sneak the diapers into somewhere that Baekhyun never looked - under the kitchen sink, where he kept all of the cleaning supplies. Baekhyun had never touched a magic eraser in his life, and it didn’t seem as if he planned on changing that any time soon, so Chanyeol felt as though this was the safest place to hide things from Baekhyun. 

He slipped the milk and eggs into the fridge, and then brought the bag of Doritos over to the couch, where Baekhyun sat, playing some console game that Chanyeol didn’t recognize. He was more of a PC master race guy, when he actually had the time to game. 

He watched Baekhyun play for a while, eating the Doritos by the handful. By the time Baekhyun was turning off the game, Chanyeol was crumpling the empty bag into a ball to throw at his hybrid boyfriend’s face. Baekhyun turned his head to face Chanyeol just in time to have the bag beamed off of his eyebrow, and he pouted cutely and whined, “You ate that entire bag? What am I supposed to do, waste away?” He huffed. “You’re supposed to feed me, you know. You’re my owner, and all that.” 

Chanyeol actually felt kind of bad at that. He had neglected to buy food to feed Baekhyun because of his own depravity, and now he had ate the only thing that could have passed as food to give to Baekhyun. 

“I’m sorry, pup. You wanna order pizza tonight?” 

If Baekhyun wasn’t partially dog, he might have picked up on the fact that Chanyeol was supposed to have just bought food to feed them. Chanyeol usually only let them order food on special occasions, or when they were low on food but Chanyeol didn’t want to or couldn’t go the grocery store. But Baekhyun was partially a puppy, so he heard the word ‘pizza’ and his tail started wagging so hard that Chanyeol was kind of afraid it would break. 

“Yes, please please please!” he begged, gripping Chanyeol’s arm tightly, as if he feared that Chanyeol would suddenly revoke the offer and feed him only broccoli or something. 

In his mind, Chanyeol envisioned himself dramatically wiping a sweat drop off of his forehead. He would distract Baekhyun from the fact that they had no food (because Chanyeol instead bought diapers) by feeding him pizza that night, and then after work tomorrow he would stop by the grocery store and get them real food. They had enough foods for Baekhyun to eat during the day, anyways - the pup usually made himself breakfast around noon, usually consisting of frozen waffles and sausages that Chanyeol was sure they had in spades, and then by the next time Baekhyun ate, at dinner time, Chanyeol would have done the shopping, and have the food required to keep Baekhyun from getting suspicious. 

He picked up the phone to order pizza, feeling rather proud of himself. 

—————

After work the next day, he juggled several bags of groceries on his arms while struggling to unlock the apartment door. He fumbled with getting his keys out several times, swore a few times, and eventually managed to get himself inside. He didn’t bother taking his shoes off, since it would mean he would have to drop the bags, instead trudging into the kitchen to neatly set down the bags. Once he freed his arms, he made his way back to the entryway and removed his shoes and coat, and then made his way back to the kitchen again to start putting away his haul. 

He realized about halfway through unloading the frozen goods that Baekhyun hadn’t met him at the door like he always did. He slowly put away the groceries, trying to rake through their schedules in his head. Did Baekhyun have a play date or something that he had forgotten about? Baekhyun had plenty of hybrid friends he met up with and hung out with, but he always told Chanyeol much in advance, and Chanyeol always knew ahead of time that he didn’t need to expect the puppy to essentially slam him to the ground when he got home. He couldn’t think of any time that Baekhyun had told him about plans, so he started to get worried. 

He abandoned the groceries in the kitchen, thankfully done with the refrigerated and frozen food, and started searching the house. 

Baekhyun’s usual reprieve, the couch, was empty. As was the bathroom, the hall closet, and the spare room. The last door in the apartment to check was the bedroom, but Chanyeol kind of expected that Baekhyun was out. He had been admittedly kind of distracted lately, mostly by the thought of the aforementioned boyfriend peeing, and had even forgotten to buy food, something they literally needed to survive, so he expected that Baekhyun had told him about some meet-up and it had gone in one ear and out the other. 

What he didn’t expect was to open the bedroom door to see Baekhyun laying on the bed, eyes closed, whimpering and desperately pumping his small cock into his fist, with a diaper undone beneath him. 

It kind of took Chanyeol’s breath away. 

“Hey, baby,” Chanyeol said, surprising himself by sounding pretty composed. He felt like jelly. 

“Ah- ahh, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun panted. “You’re home.” 

If all of Chanyeol’s blood hadn’t been rushing to his cock, he might have had the brain capacity to realize that Baekhyun had probably planned this. But instead, all he could see was his sweaty, needy boyfriend, his cock, and a diaper, and all of his ability to think was lost in the wind. 

Chanyeol made his way to the bed, getting on top of Baekhyun. His sex-focused mind at least managed to note the lube nearby. He trailed a hand down Baekhyun’s waist to grip his hip, and with the other hand he grabbed Baekhyun’s wrist, stopping him mid-stroke. Baekhyun whined and strained weakly against Chanyeol’s grip, really only giving a token effort. Chanyeol kind of noticed that it Baekhyun seemed more put together than usual. Again, he didn’t make any note of it because all of his brain power was focused on not blowing his load automatically. 

“What’s this?” Chanyeol asked. 

“Well,” Baekhyun started. “Maybe, just maybe, I had an accident today. And I wanted to clean it up myself, to prove to you that I can be responsible too. And possibly I found something a little weird with the cleaning stuff.” Baekhyun touched the diaper that was under his hips. 

“And?” Chanyeol said. He could only imagine Baekhyun with diaper fitted around his hips, making his pants a little bulkier than normal. He felt his cock twitch in his pants. 

“Well, I tried it on. Obviously.” Baekhyun gave an airy laugh. “It felt weird, honestly, but knowing that you probably wanted to see me in it was... kind of hot, in all honesty. So I kind of planned this ambush on you. Because you put up with a lot from me, so I figured I could do something for you.” 

Chanyeol groaned at the thought of his pup in the diaper, getting hard and desperate while thinking of Chanyeol. He leaned down and captured Baekhyun’s lips in a messy kiss, the pup whining into his mouth nearly immediately. He felt the pup grip along the blankets, and after a moment, felt Baekhyun pushing the lube into his hand. 

“Please,” Baekhyun panted. “I need you. I’ve been waiting for you for hours.” 

Chanyeol pressed one more crushing kiss against Baekhyun’s pouty, wet lips, then wasted no more time in popping the cap of the lube and coating his fingers. He sat back on his heels and used his dry hand to spread Baekhyun’s legs, resting Baekhyun’s thighs on top of his own. He gently stroked his middle finger over Baekhyun’s hole, more teasingly than anything, just to feel it flutter under his touch. Baekhyun moaned and arched his back, and Chanyeol slipped his fingertip into Baekhyun’s warm hole, slowly working it in and out until Baekhyun was writhing around it, begging for more. 

He repeated the process until he had 3 fingers in the hybrid, pumping them  
in and out powerfully, purposefully avoiding the pup’s prostate. Baekhyun had had a head start, and could have a hair trigger sometimes - he didn’t want to make the boy come too soon. Baekhyun was moaning with abandon, his eyes tightly shut and ears flattened to his head. He gripped the sheets tightly in his fingers, and flexed his thighs in time with Chanyeol’s thrusts. Chanyeol could hear the slightly plastic-y sound of the diaper moving underneath Baekhyun’s ass every time he pulled his fingers in and out, and the sound was so disgustingly sexy behind the barrage of Baekhyun’s moans and whimpers. 

He gave Baekhyun a few more slow, powerful thrusts of his fingers before pulling them out. He then took off his shirt, and fumbled with his belt and zipper for a moment. He pulled his pants down just low enough to free his cock, and used the fingers that had been in Baekhyun to coat himself in lube. He lined up his cock to Baekhyun’s hole, teasingly running the fat head against it. 

Baekhyun made his displeasure known by kicking his heel against Chanyeol’s ass and whining, a clear sign to get moving. Chanyeol pushed inside, just the head at first, letting Baekhyun get used to his girth. After a moment, he slowly pushed the rest of the way in, until his hips pressed against Baekhyun’s ass and a guttural moan left Baekhyun’s throat. 

Chanyeol leaned down to press another kiss to Baekhyun’s drooling lips. He slipped his tongue inside the wet, warm mouth and thrust his hips deeply, a powerful grind that made Baekhyun sputter into his mouth. Chanyeol smiled and pulled away from Baekhyun’s mouth, sitting back up, and pulled out of Baekhyun until only the tip remained, just holding him open. He thrust forward, starting a punishing pace that had Baekhyun scrambling on the sheets and crying out. Baekhyun’s hands moved erratically, gripping the sheets, Chanyeol’s bicep, his hair, Baekhyun’s own hair, anything he could hold onto for dear life as Chanyeol pounded him deeply. 

Baekhyun was more worked up than Chanyeol had apparently realized, and as soon as Chanyeol lifted a hand to touch the pup’s small, angrily red cock, the boy was screaming out and spurting white across his chest, even reaching as high as his chin. Chanyeol kept his pace through Baekhyun’s orgasm, moaning as his tight, warm hole spawned around his painfully hard cock, and once Baekhyun’s orgasm started to subside, he began to slow his thrusts, starting to pull out. 

Baekhyun tightened his legs around Chanyeol’s waist, pushing him back deep inside Baekhyun. Baekhyun keened, and Chanyeol slowly started thrusting again. Baekhyun moaned at the overstimulation, high in pitch and clenched his eyes tightly. 

“You want me to keep going?” Chanyeol panted, still moving his hips slowly. Baekhyun nodded quickly, desperately, and Chanyeol built up his pace again to his deep, fast thrusts, brushing against Baekhyun’s prostate with nearly every stroke. Baekhyun’s face was bright red and he was moaning with every push in and out, raising in pitch. Tears were freely flowing down his face, and Chanyeol leaned down to lick them off his pretty face. 

Baekhyun soon began clenching around Chanyeol again, squeezing and milking his cock. Baekhyun’s own tiny cock remained soft and spent, laying against his tummy. He was still moaning frantically, loud little ah!’s with every thrust of Chanyeol’s hips. 

“Channie,” he managed to force out between moans. “I’m... ah, I’m gonna.... I can’t hold it!” and it took Chanyeol’s orgasm focused brain a second to realize what Baekhyun meant. He slowed the movement of his hips to just grinding his hips in slow, tight movements against Baekhyun’s spot, and moved the diaper beneath Baekhyun’s ass so that it would catch the wetness. 

Baekhyun hiccuped out a few pathetic moans before he cried out and piss started spitting out of his soft cock, pooling in his abdomen before spilling over onto the diaper beneath his hips. His hole was erratically clenching around Chanyeol’s cock, almost the same as if Baekhyun was coming, and that combined with the visual of Baekhyun losing control had Chanyeol spilling into the pup, groaning deeply. 

When they came down from their highs, Chanyeol instructed Baekhyun not to move. He slowly pulled out of Baekhyun, and got up to get towels from the closet. He dried Baekhyun’s stomach and cock, and used another towel to wrap up the diaper to move to the garbage. He then plucked Baekhyun’s small frame from the bed, and carried him into the bathroom. He sat the boy on the toilet as he started up the shower, and once the water was warm, he ushered the tired and half-asleep boy in, climbing in after him. He cleaned both of their bodies, and Baekhyun whimpered as he pushed his fingers into his sore, stretched hole to clean out his come. Chanyeol muttered an apology and pressed kisses to the sleepy pup’s face. 

Once they were clean, Chanyeol towel the both of them dry, and led Baekhyun to the couch to lay while he changed the sheets. Once he was done with that, he returned to the couch to find the puppy hybrid asleep. He smiled to himself and pushed the pup’s bangs out his face, admiring the boy’s adorable open-mouthed breathing and twitching nose. 

He picked up Baekhyun to carry him to bed. They definitely had to talk, but it could wait until the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> so that’s that!!!
> 
> thanks for waiting an entire year for the second part. love u all so much, thank u for all the support!!
> 
> and remember to always talk about sex things with ur partners!!!!!!
> 
> inbox me or smth if u want my twit! i’m actually a bunnyzen tho n it’s very very obvious on my twitter. i think i want to try writing smth gross w junmyeon next actually but i’m scared of not doing him justice :(
> 
> thanks for reading i love u


End file.
